


Headaches and Happiness

by Alaynavendetta



Category: MCU, Marvel, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: '40s, 1940's, Captain america era, F/M, Fanfiction, He is hydra but he is so damn adorable that I can't help it, Heinz Kruger - Freeform, Lots of kissing, Richard Armitage - Freeform, WWII, hail HYDRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynavendetta/pseuds/Alaynavendetta
Summary: Short story, it's only 950+ words so it is a very quick read. Heinz Kruger brings a girl back to his apartment after she hits her head, what happens after that is the last thing he would expect.





	Headaches and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time posting a story on here. I also know that there aren't too many people out their that are fans of RA as Heinz Kruger, but I still find him absolutely intoxicating as the Hydra/Nazi operative. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own anything you may recognize, but I do own Alayna Reznov as she is my OC. I do not mean to offend anyone, and this work is all out of my own imagination.

"Good morning, Miss, have you slept well?" Asked the man. His dark hair swept back gently with pomade.  
"Yes, thank you, I slept very well." she replied. Her green eyes locking onto his blue; a friendly smile crossed his lips in silent response.  
"Well, I'm glad to hear you slept well, I'm Heinz Kruger, what is your name beautiful?"  
"My name is Alayna Reznov, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kruger."  
"Please call me Heinz. There is no need for such formalities, Alayna. You are far too polite to me.” He stated, a sheepish smile across his lips, while he drank in her soft features. She had nearly black hair that came down to the middle of her chest in gentle waves, bright emerald green eyes with small flecks of gray scattered through them; her alabaster skin lightly glowing in the morning light. In that moment, staring at her lips Heinz wondered what it might be like to kiss her.

He was lost in his own thoughts while taking in her features, that she had slightly startled him when she spoke. "Excuse me, Heinz? If you don’t mind my asking, what time is it?”

Heinz smiled at her again. This time with a toothy grin before he looked down at his watch. "Well, Alayna, it seems to be 0830. Can I get you something to eat or drink? You've been sleeping for some time.”

Alayna smiled at Heinz. His crystal blue eyes glowed with a fire they had never had before meeting the woman sitting before him. As their eyes met, Alayna could feel the air rushing from her lungs. She was sure that he could hear the oxygen escaping her grasp as she fought to speak. She swallowed to recompose herself. "May I have a glass of water, please?” She asked politely, she could feel her cheeks burning under his watchful eyes. 

Her voice rang in Heinz's ears like music more beautiful than he had ever heard before.  
"Yes, water. I'll get that for you. Are you sure there is nothing more that you would like for me to get you? "  
She shook her head and continued to smile slightly at the handsome man crouching front of her while she laid on the couch before him. He rose to his full height, adjusted his tie and glasses.  
"Okay, I'll be right back."  
Heinz left the room to get a glass of water for the young woman sitting on the couch in his apartment. As he walked into the kitchen, he could not help but grin. "Alayna," he said to himself, feeling the way her name rolled off of his tongue and swirled through his ears. “Water, I need to get her a glass of water,” going back to the task at hand.  
Meanwhile, Alayna sat upwards on the couch, an angry throbbing in her head. She couldn’t remember what caused the headache or what the events had been that lead to her sleeping in Heinz Kruger’s home. Sighing, she straightened out her dress, the hunter-green material of her skirt falling just below the knee. Just then, Heinz stepped into the room.  
"Are you sure that you're alright Alayna? Do you remember anything that happened last night? You hit your head rather hard, which is why I brought you back here, to my apartment. Oh! And I’ve got your glass of water!” He said rambling rather quickly, the pulse in his neck matching the rate of his speech. He awkwardly thrust his hand forward with the glass to offer Alayna her drink; he was still smiling happily as he did this.

“The events of last night are all a little foggy for me at the moment. Actually, I’m not really sure on any of what I did yesterday.” She sipped quietly at the cool liquid she held in her hands, relaxing into the plush couch. Heinz took the opportunity to sit next to her. “Well I can fill you in on what I know of last night, and maybe we can go get something to eat for breakfast.”

Heinz pulled Alayna towards himself on the couch, draping his arm around her shoulders and smiling down at her, “Would you like an aspirin for your headache?”  
Alayna smiled back replying, “If it is no bother, I will happily take one.”  
Heinz spoke softly caressing her cheek lightly, “Okay, I will be right back Alayna.”  
He walked back into the kitchen to pull out two aspirin for his guest, and waltzed back to the couch; sitting back down next to Alayna.

Alayna placed a small chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, and pulled away to whisper, “Thank you Heinz.” She placed the two small pills in her mouth, washing them down with the water left in her glass. Heinz sat in shock at having been kissed by the beautiful woman seated next to him. He took the water glass out of her hands and set it down on the table next to the couch, before wrapping a hand around the back of her head and kissing her with a sense of urgency. 

His hands found their way into her dark waves, pulling lightly at her hair and deepening the kiss. Heinz worked his hands down to Alayna’s hips, pulling her onto his lap all while never breaking the kiss. When they pulled apart, the pair of them were breathless. Alayna kept her fingers entwined in Heinz’ hair, Alayna still on his lap with their foreheads pressed together, and eyes closed. “You know, I don’t think I have ever been so happy to have hit my head until now," Alayna said giggling happily and giving Heinz another kiss.


End file.
